Many consumers use multiple devices that can be controlled via remote control using infrared signals. Different devices generally have different dedicated remote controls, which may or may not also be configurable to control one or more other devices. For example, many remote controls for cable set-top boxes can be configured to control certain functions of many televisions, such as power, volume, etc., in addition to controlling functions of the cable set-top box. However, such programmable remote controls can be difficult to program and may not provide all of the functionality that a dedicated remote control would provide, and multiple remote controls that are used infrequently can be misplaced or look messy.
Many of these same consumers have mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers, that could be more easily programmed to control various devices, but they lack an integrated infrared blaster that can be used to transmit the infrared signal required to control these various devices. While many mobile devices have a proximity sensor that emits infrared light, these conventional proximity sensors are generally hardwired to emit light having one particular modulation pattern, and therefore cannot be used to emit remote control signals for controlling electronic devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems, methods and media for remote control of electronic devices using a proximity sensor.